Early to Rise
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Finn and Suzy-Lu have a little fun before breakfast. Mature content ahead.


A/N: I don't own Storm Hawks

* * *

Sunlight peaked through the closed window shades and struck Finn's closed eyelids, making him groan in annoyance as he rolled over to avoid it. He always preferred sleeping late, but today was a day that he'd like to spend the rest of in bed. It wasn't because he was sick or wounded, it was mostly due to the fact that he was sharing a bed with a woman he had just lost his virginity to. The young Sky Knight always had fantasies of his first time with a beautiful young woman around his age, but fate had other plans for him. The woman he ended up having his first sexual experience with was in fact an older woman, and not even human for that matter.

The woman in question was in fact Suzy-Lu, Sky Knight of Terra Blizzaris. The build up to this little union between the two started when the Absolute Zeroes invited the Storm Hawks to their Terra for another party. Normally, the marksman would be all for hanging out with the Blizzarins again, but was recently turned down hard by several girls he had attempted to pick up at a small diner while the Condor was refueling. Finn was usually ok with being shot down by girls, but after hearing 'no' and being laughed at one to many times really got to him. it didn't help that Aerrow and Piper had recently started a relationship, so it only added insult to injury. While he was happy for his friends, it only made him feel only more alone on the inside.

Finn kept to himself for most of the party, staying away from the two groups of Sky Knights, merely being a wallflower for most of his time there. It was then that Suzy-Lu approached him, obviously concerned that her friend wasn't quite acting like his usual self. The younger Sky Knight found himself opening up to the Blizzarin about his lack of luck of women, unsure as she would take it. Once he was finished, Suzy-Lu made the suggestion that perhaps his trouble with women stemmed with those of the human variety and suggested that perhaps he should try his like with someone who wasn't the same species.

Finn maybe not the smartest Sky Knight, but he quickly caught on what the older woman was getting at. Inter-species relationships were common in Atmos and accepted, considering the number of different races that lived on the world of a thousand Terras, it was only logical that some people would be attracted to someone covered in either fur or scales. Hybrids, however, were a different story, the natural birthed children that were spawned was incredibly low, considering that most inter-species couples genes didn't blend well. this of course lead to many couples adopting children. However, having kids wasn't on Suzy-Lu's mind at the moment.

Before he fully understood what was going on, the older Sky Knight had already pulled the teen away from the party and back to her shack. Finn didn't what to expect when they started making out. It was obvious that the Blizzarin was experienced in this sort of situation, which made it that she would take the lead for the entirety of the night. Finn didn't mind that Suzy-Lu wasn't a virgin herself, in fact he was glad that he was having sex with someone who knew what they were doing. He was more afraid of messing up in front of her, not to mention fearing that he wasn't big enough for her. Suzy-Lu made no comment about either his size or his lack of experience, only giving him letting hints and suggestions to keep the night fun for the both of them.

Now here they were, the morning after and still in bed with one another. Finn thought for sure that the older woman would kick him out of her shack by now, but to his surprise, she slept in alongside him without so much as a single word of protest.

"Tell me it's not morning?" the Blizzarin grunted, keeping her eyes closed as she did

"Yeah, it is" Finn replied with a yawn "So, should we get up?"

"I'm the boss of this Terra, and I get up when I damn well please don'tcha know?" his lover answered as she opened her eyes to look at him

"I thought you were all organized and junk" her younger partner mentioned

"Not every Sky Knight is like Harrier" Suzy-Lu pointed out before muttering under her breath "Fucking prick that he is…"

"So, what do you wanna do?" Fin asked "Breakfast, maybe?"

"Breakfast would be nice…" the Blizzarin agreed with a hint of lust of lust in her voice "Or…"

Finn suddenly felt Suzy-Lu's hand take hold of his member and begin to slowly pump him, making the Storm Hawk gasp in pleasure as her fur-covered fingers stroked his cock.

"We could have a little fun instead" she continued in a husky voice

"N-no argument here, babe" Finn managed to say

Suzy-Lu grinned at that. She was happy that Finn was enjoying his now second time. The leader of the Absolute Zeros was concerned that the blonde would go for a non-human, and an older one at that. Suzy-Lu enjoyed the company of younger men instead over men her own age, and it mostly because she wanted to make sure that their first time was enjoyable. The Blizzarin's first time was awkward and painful, due to the fact that the guy she was, whom she had all but forgotten his name, didn't know how Blizzarin anatomy worked, which was stupid considering that it was close to human. from that day on, Suzy-Lu made a promise that no one would have terrible first time when she was around.

She always found it so adorable how humans were such prudes when came it to talking about sex. Blizzarins were open about their sex lives and enjoyed multiple partners. Sex was just hardwired into their basic instincts, and not only that, it was great! Granted, there were some in Atmos, mostly from Terra Rex, who thought that Blizzarin's were sex-crazed animals, but Suzy-Lu and her people tuned them out, knowing that they were having more fun. And judging by the sounds Finn was currently making, so was he.

The sharpshooter reached out and gently took hold the older woman's breasts, earning him a moan from her as he began to squeeze on them. While he began to message one breast, he took the other's nipple and began to suck on it, making the Blizzarin start to moan. For this technically being his second time, Finn was certainly a fast learner. He had watched his fair share of adult films and read a good amount of dirty magazines, but nothing he had seen or read compared to the actual feeling of having sex with someone. Suzy-Lu then slightly picked up her pace with her strokes as her young lover continued to lick and suck on her breast. Admittedly, the fur was bit of a challenge for teen when the first had sex since it constantly got in his mouth, but Finn didn't complain—he was having sex, he wasn't going to let a few stray hairs get in the way of that.

"How 'bout we have some real fun, eh?" The leader of the Zeros asked

With that, Suzy-Lu pulled away from the human and threw the blanket that covering their bodies. She climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply as she did before straddling his hips, which he did the same for her by taking hold of her hips as well. Finn knew what was coming next, and he was little nervous. When they made love last night, the marksmen knew that he finished a little too quick. Thankfully, Suzy-Lu didn't bring it up and ended it there, despite the fact that he knew that the leader of the Zeroes didn't reach her climax. Even now he was unsure if he could satisfy the Blizzarin in their second go around and his uncertainty showed on his face.

"Hey, it's ok" Suzy-Lu assured him softly "You've got nothing to be ashamed of. Just take it nice and slow, trust me"

"But what if I finish early again?" the Storm Hawk countered "how can I call myself a man if I can't satisfy you?"

"Finn, it's only your second time. No one going to blame you for having some lack of control" his partner replied, "and as far as you being a man, well I'd say your man enough in my book"

Finn couldn't help but smile at that. Suzy-Lu smiled back as she angled her center above the marksman's fully erect shaft. Once she was perfectly aligned with it, the Blizzarin slowly lowered herself onto his member. Finn let out a hiss of pleasure as the older woman's inner walls started to enfold around his dick. Once her center had completely taken in the blonde's length, the leader of the Zeroes began to slowly rock her hips as the two Sky Knights moaned out in ecstasy. Finn moved his hands away from the older woman's hips and placed them on her rear which he gave a good squeeze to once he had a hold of them. the feeling of being inside Suzy-Lu was like nothing the sharpshooter had ever felt before. as her inner walls milked at his cock, Finn could only moan and groan in sheer pleasure.

"Feels good, eh?" Suzy-Lu teased

"It's feels amazing!" Finn nearly exclaimed "I wanna stay inside you forever!"

The Blizzarin couldn't help but let out a laugh at that remark. She had young men before who were like this for their first few times they had sex with her, but Finn was different, he knew his limits and wanted to go beyond them. Suzy-Lu picked up her pace a bit more when she felt the blonde start to buck his hips as a way of adding to her pleasure. Finn's grip on his lover's ass tightened as he continued to thrust himself deep inside the older woman, hoping that he was pleasing her.

"Shit you feel so good!" he groaned

"Likewise, babe!" his lover complimented

"C-can I…can I finish in you?" he asked between his moans

When they made love last night, Finn's fears of displeasing his partner cause him to pull out of her at the last second and climax on the Blizzarin's stomach. Again, Suzy-Lu didn't make a fuss about it and merely wiped the cum off of her person and said nothing of it. from what it looked like, Finn was ready to hit his mark again soon and he didn't like he failed her twice.

"Absolutely" she welcomed with a smile

With that one simple word of acceptance, Finn poured every amount of his strength of finishing with everything he had. He started to thrust into Suzy-Lu's core at the rapid pace, causing them both to moan loudly as the Blizzarin began to match the rhythm of his thrusts. Finn grit his teeth as he gave one teeth and exploded within Suzy-Lu's center, releasing his seed deep within her core. Regrettably, Finn was once again unable to get his partner to reach her mark, but his mind was too caught up in a fog of bliss to notice at the moment. Suzy-Lu leaned down at gave a deep kiss to the young Sky Knight, a sign that he had done well regardless before laying on his chest to bask in the afterglow.

Suddenly, the door to Suzy-Lu's shack was flung open as Piper stepped into her home, clearly unaware of what she was wandering into.

"Hey Suzy-Lu, have you seen Fi—Oh My God No!" she shrieked in total horror

"Get The Fuck Out!" the sharpshooter and the Blizzarin angrily shouted in unison

Piper didn't need to be told twice. She tripped over herself as she tried to quickly escape from the sight she had just witnessed. She would need some crystal to erase her memory of the images that were now burned into her mind. as she ran back to the Condor, she came across Aerrow.

"Did you find Finn?" he inquired

"Can't talk gotta mindwipe myself!" his girlfriend answered quickly as she darted past him


End file.
